Everything
by UnjustToMe
Summary: "It was like her story already had its happy ending. No sequel whatsoever. Why had they stopped when the show is definitely not yet over?"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime.**

**

* * *

**

Eruka the frog witch had entered Shibusen to fulfill Medusa's final death wish. It would be possible for her to ignore such a request if not for the fact that if she doesn't succeed the snake planted inside her would destroy her. It just wasn't worth it.

* * *

In her hand was a vial of green liquid full of Medusa's babies. She was tasked to let Crona drink it but for the past month there was no way she could. Fortunately for her the opportunity opened up. It was when she was hopping on the window sill of the infirmary. She recognized the certain witch spawn being given a vial of medicine. An idea had popped in her head. She Elka would switch the bottles that looked exactly the same and her job would soon be over. Yes it was the best plan so she soon hopped away to Crona's bedroom.

On a window sill once again she waited. When the meister left Elka went in. The switch was easily done and she was off before Crona came back. She happily returned home and once again fell at ease.

* * *

**End Of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime.**

**

* * *

**

Things had started the day Medusa died. Crona pushed Maka aside receiving the Vector Arrow shot straight to her heart and all was black. The next thing she woke up to find was that Stein had tended to her and she was being led through the Death room.

As she watched the fight between her friends and Kishin Asura from afar guilt was tearing her insides apart. Tears had begun falling even when Asura was dead and everyone else was happy. A few others turned to her and speculated she was crying because of joy. So she decided to play along. She smiled masking her true feelings away for the time being. Death City was happy and so should she but… Happiness is a fleeting thing. Unfortunately for Crona it had just taken its flight proving how she isn't a part of this anymore.

* * *

There were seven of them. They fought and victoriously defeated the Kishin. From the battlefield they were escorted to the death room where everyone will be waiting. Smiles greeted them. Others were cheering for them. They had suffered so much and it was all worth it. Hopefully everything was over.

Death the Kid found himself searching the room for a certain pink-haired meister. He didn't know why he was so eager but he knew he had to talk to her now. His head was full of questions about her mother and surely she was the only one capable of answering. But it was impossible to get near her when others were fussing over him. Sure it looked like he died but he was completely fine other than the bruises. Once he was able to shoo everyone away Crona had left.

* * *

A month had passed and the city was on its way to being completely perfect again. Lessons had begun a week ago and everything seemed to be back to normal. The gang of seven was back in their usual seats but Crona wasn't with them however. She was at the nurse's office yet again.

"That's the fourth time this week!" Kid complained. The pinkette had passed him in the corridors meekly waving as he would enter the room she just went out of. That was what happened three days ago as well.

"Look at you counting the times she leaves for the nurse. Interested?" Soul teased although Kid wasn't the least bit affected.

"Who wouldn't be?" he replied hand on one chin watching the door

Apparently this action surprised his weapon.

"Oi Kid are you alright?" Liz asked worriedly only for her meister to sigh deeply

"Even you? Honestly are all of you becoming _that _hostile toward her? Before you absolutely−"

"Kid it isn't that… it's your position isn't it unsymmetrical?" she explained the truth that when the shinigami was bothered by something symmetry is suddenly unimportant

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" Kid mumbled

"That's a first." Black Star scoffed and began to sleep since it was boring watching Kid

"Yes it is a first… Kid tell me does Crona have anything to do with it?" Maka turned to face the golden-eyed shinigami. That glint of mischief was once again in her eyes. But the boy was deep in thought.

Sure Crona was kind of his peak of interest the past month ever since the conversations he'd had with her and all. Also with the sudden multiple visits to the nurse's office. It was annoying and mesmerizing all the same.

"Kid hello?" Maka waved a hand in front of his face "Is it because of Crona?"

Kid blinked "Come to think of it yes… very much so."

* * *

"Hello Crona. What's the matter this time?" asks Nygus as she turned from the clip board

Said girl closed the door and sat on the chair placed out for her. Her blue eyes were scanning the floor.

"Well m-my chest seems to tighten again and I can't b-breathe properly. And I f-feel even more dizzy everyday." She said putting a hand over her chest sighing deeply

"Why didn't you stay in your room like I told you to?" Nygus asked as she sat on the chair behind the desk. Opening and closing drawers as if looking for something.

"B-but I would always feel okay to attend classes so I−"

"Crona." Nyguse stated firmly "even though you feel well your fever still hasn't come down. I suggest you take the medicine I gave you and rest. Stay in your room for a week and let's see if by then you're okay to attend classes."

Nygus' eyes lit up as soon as she brought up the paper she had been looking for.

"Give this note to Stein. You are to be absent for a week that's seven days including this weekend. Eat properly. Rest and take your medicine."

"O-okay. Thank you." Crona said as a shaking hand took the note.

A sigh escaped her lips so soon as she closed the door. She was to return to class only hand the note to Stein and to take her stuff and leave for the lower grounds. Her footsteps echoed across the empty halls and it seemed to resonate with silence. It had begun to envelop her again almost making her miss Class Crescent Moon.

Crona knocked on the door and was greeted by Death the Kid.

"Crona!" he exclaimed and she nodded

"Uhm where is Stein-sensei?" she asked reluctantly

"The teachers are in a meeting with Chichiue."

"Oh…" Crona wondered why Nygus wasn't called

"Did you need something from him?"

"Huh?"

"I said did you need something from him?"

"Oh uhm yes." She fidgeted with the note and hesitantly showed it to Kid. "I need to give this to him."

"A note?" Kid asked and Crona nodded again "May I see?"

"S-sure." Crona mumbled as she gave the note to the young shinigami and walked to where her belongings lay.

After her gathering her stuff Crona felt her chest tighten again. She knelt on the floor tightly closing her eyes. It was excruciating. The world seemed to crash around her. At any given moment it might stop. At any given moment it might cease. At any given moment she might die.

The tap on her shoulder made the hallucinations vanish. She turned to the hand with the ring on its middle finger. Crona stared hard at it before turning to the boy who owned it. She watched his eyes which were worried. Those honey-golden irises were sad. Being sad means pain in your heart. She vowed to herself that her friends shouldn't hurt because of her. She shook her head at her sudden foolishness and took his hand.

As she was standing up Kid couldn't help but wonder if she was really okay. The note did say she would not attend classes for a week. The symptoms were rabid breathing and chest tightening. Was Crona hiding something?

"T-Thank you Kid." She smiled

"The note." He instead absent-mindedly replied

The girl cocked her head to the side.

"_I'll _give the note to sensei." He explained thus clearing the abrupt confusion on the sword-wielder's face

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course. You should go and rest Crona."

For a split second her face held shock then it was gone. She nodded once more quietly saying her thanks. She waved goodbye and closed the door.

* * *

Death the Kid sighed. Crona was in fact sick but her disease wasn't specified. He looked at the note again in Nygus' scribbled penmanship. Crona would be absent for a week due to dizziness, rabid breathing, chest tightening, and fever. Yes he did remember her hand feeling so warm.

He groaned as soon as he reached his seat. The class was once again a ruckus since there was no supervisor. But he hasn't the time to contemplate on that. His mind was far too concerned. He tapped impatiently on his desk as he watched the clock. Why was her absence bothering him so much? It was frustrating ending up with no answers.

Back at the ship whose name he didn't care to remember she was insane. All alone in her little world. The tension when he had met her was that of anxiety like she knew that what she was doing was wrong but there was nothing she could about it. Of course he would soon understand her mother only used her but there was more to her that he wanted to understand. Ever since Medusa died no one had cared to venture further. It was like her story already had its happy ending. No sequel whatsoever. Why had they stopped when the show is definitely not yet over?

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: I would appreciate it if you would care to review! Please tell me if anyone was OOC and such...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime.**

**

* * *

**

It was just an hour after the start of first period and Crona was already back in her room. Heaving another great sigh she plopped herself on Mr. Corner and hugged her knees. Mornings were the time of day she would look forward to and at this rate she couldn't sleep even if she tried. This was going to be a long week.

At around noon she was starting to feel a little drowsy. When she had finally lost control of consciousness the knocking on the metal door woke her up.

"C-coming!" she squeaked then stood up

In her haste to open the door she tripped on the leg of a chair and fell face-down on the cold hard concrete of a floor. Not minding the burning pain on her forehead she opened the door to let whoever was out there in.

"Stein-sensei!... and Kid…! I-is something wrong?" she asked receiving silence for an answer "Why are you staring at me? I don't know how to deal with it!"

"Your forehead is bleeding." Stein bluntly pointed out as he let himself in and began setting up a temporary clinic.

"Really?" Crona questioned as she casually walked to the mirror placed in her room. The moment she saw the evidence an "o" appeared on her mouth.

Meanwhile Kid was left standing by the door with his right eye twitching. One thing Stein-sensei a.k.a. DOCTOR Stein wasn't the least bit bothered that a student's head was bleeding. Another was that instead of reacting how normal people do Crona was poking the bruise thus making it worse. Lastly the stupid goddamn bleeding wound was 2 millimeters off to the left and was bleeding asymmetrically. How such a thing happened he didn't understand but the non-sensibility of how they reacted was making him lose it. Even though it was obvious that he was overreacting matters must be handled. 'Am I the only one thinking properly here?' he thought before opening his mouth to speak "Sensei do you have a perfectly symmetrical band-aid?"

The square patch on her forehead was making her quite curious. Her eyes were constantly going from whatever to the mirror. Even when Kid had led her away to sit on a stool her eyes never left the queer patch. What if she was to take it off and put it−

"Crona! Don't. Touch. The. Band-Aid." Death the Kid threatened causing the pinkette to shiver in fright. "Now" he continued "if you would please stay put and let sensei start your check-up."

"Ch-check-up?" she gulped. That sounded far scarier than having to die under the hands of Death's own son. What with Stein suddenly pulling out a stethoscope out of nowhere, Crona's lack of knowledge about medical-check ups, and the infamous stories surrounding the once insane doctor she rushed to hide behind Kid fearing for her life. The young shinigami quietly smiled. He secretly loved watching the girl's child-like innocence. But like all children she needed to be calmed down. Putting out his hand to connect with her hand he reassured that Stein wasn't going to dissect anyone that day. Crona let out a sigh of relief and the obsessive compulsive meister soon led the pinkette back to her chair like how a big brother would to a sister. And even when she quickly learned to deal his smile just couldn't disappear as he watched her.

* * *

"Are you happy now Kid?" Stein irritably asked "The results show that nothing life-threatening is wrong with Crona."

The student and the teacher were back at the infirmary.

"But sensei Nygus said she's had fever ever since−"

"Everyone gets fever now and again Kid." Stein curtly interjected as he lit up a cigarette

"But−"

"Look" Stein pointed a finger at him "if you've got feelings for the girl just tell her. And stop wasting my time with these sudden intrusions only to have you embarrassed in the end." And with that the teacher walked off to his class where he was 15 minutes late leaving Kid to ponder on his ideas.

* * *

The knocking that afternoon almost made the medicine which was a sickly green spill. Crona quickly drank the nauseating liquid feeling this shock happen in her spine and rushed to the door. Opening it for the second time made her wonder if it was possible other people knew she was sick. But seeing the familiar black hair, white stripes, golden eyes, she shunned that idea threw it into oblivion and kind of jerked with annoyance.

"Kid-kun? Why are you here? Will Stein-sensei check up on me again?" she panicked checking the empty halls for any sign of the scalpel-ready doctor

Hands behind his back Death the Kid looked at Crona's eyes. Looking away all the same when she made eye contact.

"No" he muttered "Sensei won't be giving you check-ups anytime soon."

"Oh… so _why_ did you come here then?"

"Well I came to give you this." He replied showing her a fairly small but not-so-small silver flip-phone with a pink ribbon tied around it as if saying it was a gift. The girl hesitantly took it from his hands and untied the ribbon. Flipping it open she realized it _was _a gift.

"W-what is this for?"

"Well I was kind of confused with the results of the check-up you see…"

* * *

"So call me if anything happens." Was what he said before he left.

Crona could understand his concern but… this was way too much! He didn't need to give this to her. He didn't need to worry so much. Before she could stop herself the tears had begun falling. She placed the phone under her pillow so that it couldn't be seen and walked over to Mr. Corner. Sitting herself there hopefully her mind can rest.

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Please do review again and tell me if anyone was OOC or if I need to work on my way of writing…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime.**

**

* * *

**

"_Cry my sweet._

_Cry like you've never done before._

_The tears don't matter._

_If they fall let them be."_

"_Don't reason out to me my dear._

_If you want to shout don't cringe._

_Show me your wrath._

_Answer to the anger."_

"_The fire is brought out darling._

_It can't stop._

_It won't stop._

_Let it flood your mind."_

"_Listen… do you hear that?_

_The deafening noise?_

_You don't?_

_Are you sure?"_

"_Don't start regretting._

_Regret is for the weak at heart._

_You are made without such a thing._

_Succumb to the ignorance."_

"_The darkness fails the light._

_Yes you see the truth._

_Hush yourself._

_Silence."_

"_Blood._

_Do you not feel it?_

_In your hands they flood._

_Nothing to be afraid of."_

"_Why not face me?_

_Why hide when you know I am real?_

_You can never defeat insanity._

_It only defeats you…"

* * *

_

Crona woke up with a start from the dream as she clung to her chest. The burning pain searing her through. Two strong hands were crushing her. It was overwhelming like she couldn't breathe. Her ribs were about to give way but she still protested. Slowly yet agonizingly she stood trying so hard to ignore the weak objection of her mind and body. Her breaths were cut short as she was looking for someway to stop the distress. Inhaling was an obstacle she had to commit. Although it kills her to live she must.

Entrusting her support to the walls she tread softly across the room. The urge to vomit was present along with the urge to fight against it. Her head was fuzzy and her sight was misty. Before she knew it she had fallen so shamefully on the floor. Coughing up liquid-life so forcefully. The abrasion on her throat let the blood trickle down to her mouth.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to do so much but her time was short. The clash inside her had long since been gone as she lay on the floor lifeless. Tears streamed down her face. The self-torture her illness had caused engraved the little of hope she had left. Yet this light was flickering. Soon it would vanish forever. Along with all she had treasured the most.

* * *

_Are you okay?_

"..."

_Answer me why don't you?_

"…"

_Is anything wrong?_

"…"

_Are you hurt?_

"…"

_Why are you still crying?_

"…"

_Don't you want to talk to me?_

"…"

_Hello…?_

"…"

_How are you going farther away?_

"…"

_Are you even listening?_

"…"

_Crona?_

"…"

* * *

Three days had passed. It was a Sunday. Death the Kid was on his way to Crona's room to try and see if she was still okay. She had not tried to make any contact ever since that afternoon.

"_I w-won't accept it even if I have to… I'm afraid I can't agree with you Kid-kun. You didn't need to worry about me and− and− if you feel confused with the results of the check-up I'll be willing to get them as much as I can so you could accept that nothing is happening to me. I feel fine! Y-you don't need to feel for me… I- I can fend for myself! And… and…"Crona reasoned out when Kid beckoned her to him_

_The pinkette uncertain by where the young shinigami in front of her was going doubtfully walked when she was pulled into a tight hug. _

"_Unfortunately I don't care Crona. Even though I try not to worry I can't help myself. I consider you my friend and for all my friends I have the right to worry as much as I want. That is what friends do. Didn't you worry so much about us back then that you forced yourself to go against Medusa? That's how much every friend is worth." _

_Holding her by her shoulders Kid turned the sword wielder so she would face him. Showing a small thoughtful smile._

'Was I too straight-forward?' he thought to himself as his feet stopped in front of her room

Looking at the metal that was her door Death the Kid felt diffident. 'This… this doesn't feel right…'

Sitting on the floor with the wall at his back the boy fell into a deep thought. Although having said what he did… Right then and there did he doubt his actions.

Reminiscing as he was he couldn't help but decide.

He stood up and ran back to town failing to see to his friend as he had originally planned. 'I'll check on her by the end of the week.'

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: This chapter… takes everything onto a turn. ( and is short T.T ) Please tell me what you guys think. I appreciate your reviews very very much. ^.^


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the anime.

* * *

**

_The world was crashing down on Crona. Everything was upside down. Buildings of the once great Death city had become gravel kicked aside by her shoes. A sadistic smile was plastered on her face as shadows covered her eyes. She was dragging Ragnarok along the concrete as she headed for the graveyard. Surprisingly, the dead peoples' sanctuary had not been destroyed, excluding the sign. "Hook Cemetery" it once said. That implied, it was thrown off somewhere never to be seen again. _

_Crona pushed open the gate and proceeded to the gravestone she intended to visit. Kneeling on the mud-filled ground, she scanned the engraved name. _

"_MEDUSA GORGON"_

"_Fancy seeing the grave of your mother child?" a raspy old voice spoke_

"_Yes." The Demon Sword muttered, blue eyes never leaving the block of marble._

_The figure knelt beside the girl. Putting out a wrinkly hand, the old man or woman touched the stone with the accursed name._

"_How long has it been since your friend killed her?" the figure asked_

"_I don't know, years? Why should I care?" the pink-haired girl growled_

_And silence encompassed…_

_A few minutes later, the figure stood up._

"_Well... be seeing you." The hoarse voice said_

"_Sure."

* * *

_

_The crimson sky failed to bring the rain as Crona trudged across the old hallways of Shibusen. Back at the cemetery, the old person was talking to her again. The peculiar questions he or she would bring up never failed to make her angry. What was it did that hermit want, for her to tell the truth? _

_Upon reaching her old room, memories began to flood. It wasn't that long ago when she lived amongst others in safety. Madness had not yet conquered her mind then there she was, all alone and in vain. Crona yelled as she threw Ragnarok, in his sword form, against the wall and ran. She hurried up the steps and out onto the ruined city. _

_At the park, she helplessly looked around. Bodies of both familiar and unfamiliar faces lay around lifeless. Avoiding her most treasured friends, she stumbled across a Shinigami mask and a cloak gathering dust beside the fountain. Gingerly picking it up, she began to shed tears. What was she to do?_

_Suddenly footsteps echoed throughout the city. They got louder and louder and louder. Crona was feeling tense. The footsteps were near, much too near. She gasped as a hand held her shoulder. It was cold, and the air certainly didn't change. The sudden pain in her chest caused the mask and the cloak to fall with a clack. She looked down and found a sharp object puncturing her chest which was bleeding red. Her vision began to go blurry and she felt her body hit the pavement. _

_Or had it? She was far from solid ground as her eyes flew open.

* * *

_

**A/N: I know it's short and pretty unrelated to the story at a first glance but just to make things clear, this is Crona's dream, a sequence she is undergoing like in Chapter 3 (the poem). Chapter 5 will be more detailed and long, I promise you! I just have that weird case of writer's block mixed with loss of inspiration. (Having low marks in Algebra doesn't help either) But just you wait; I'll make things work out! Thanks for all those who reviewed I really appreciate them and your support is most… supporting? Yes, supporting! Hope to publish something soon! ^.^**


End file.
